


Freedom and Family

by Eiliem



Series: Tiny!Ace and Tinier!Luffy [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Brotherhood, Childhood, Cuddling, D Brothers, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, POV Third Person, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-25
Updated: 2009-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiliem/pseuds/Eiliem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy wakes his brother up in the middle of the night to have a heart to heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom and Family

"Ace" poke poke.

"_Ace_!" poke pok- he grabs the offending limb and Luffy yelps when Ace hurls him at the wall, where his brother makes a satisfying noise of rubber striking wood.

"You _are_ awake!" Little brothers should not sound so happy about being tossed into walls. And they _absolutely_ should not sound so awake this – early, late? – at this time of night!

The sound of rubber feet padding over the floor and then Luffy climbs into Ace's bed. The better to pester him.

Ace kicks him out.

Luffy climbs back in.

Ace resigns himself to no sleep and hopes that whatever has caught Luffy's fancy doesn't take long.

But Luffy is silent - and unnaturally still, breathing quietly into Ace ear where he is curled up next to him - for so long, Ace figures he has fallen asleep. Just as he decides this is just another of his brother's strange whims and braces himself for the discomfort of an extra body's warmth through the summer heat, Luffy's voice breaks the silence again.

"Do you want to be the Pirate King?"

"No."

"Is it because I'm gonna be the Pirate King?"

"No."

Silence again. And – had Luffy actually thought he was somehow standing in Ace's way?

"You're really strong."

"Mmmm."

"You could be, if you wanted to - I'd have to kick your ass because _I'm_ gonna be the Pirate King, but you could be."

Ace wants freedom. He wants to roam the seas beholden to no one and nothing.

"No thanks."

Pirates Kings have public executions, not freedom. They have legends, not families. He has no use for Pirates Kings.

But he'll make an exception for Luffy, if his brother ever reaches his impossible dream.

 

"Want to be my first mate?"

"Go to _sleep_, Luffy."


End file.
